The Missing
by bububblegum
Summary: Once people start going missing the escape is on.


**Hey guys.I got board and it's not really a fan fiction and yes i know it should go on but if you don't like it don't do it, so here it goes...**

The sun rose above a small town in South Alabama. 15-year-old Jenny yawned and stretched out her arms, her fingers sliding over her cool sheets. She rolled over looking at her clock with 7:00 flashing in big, red numbers. She groaned and rolled out of bed. The wooden floor was cold to her bare feet. She made her way over to the wooden shutters covering her window and pulled them open, squinting to see out through the fog and dimness of the light, she could see her dad's truck was still in the driveway. He was making his way out to their barn. Probably to feed the horses before he left. She pulled her worn Alabama hoodie on over her white tank top and slid into her jeans and boots.

Once she snuck out down the latter from her room in the attic, she tip toed down the hall way past her parents room where her mother, Stacy, lay asleep curled up around Jenny's four year old sister, Meagan. Meagan often snuck in with her mom after their dad would leave for work, as the towns bar tender, at "Jim's bar and grill". Next she passed her older brother, Ben's room. He was18. Jenny slipped out the screen door and ran across the field.

Jim was saddling up Sasquatch. Sasquatch was the horse Jim usually rode. He was a big, muscular horse, and his coat was a beautiful gold color.

"Hey pops," Jenny said, "shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nope, it's the Forth of July. I traded with Steve so I could spend time with you, your mother, and Meagan." Jim said sliding the bit into Sasquatch's mouth. Sasquatch's ears tilted back with displeasure. "I know it's awful." Jim teased Sasquatch.

"Can I come?" Jenny asked, "On the ride I mean."

"Saddle up." He replied tilting his chin towards her horse, Dodger. Dodger was a silky light brown color and was the fastest horse out of the three they had.

Maverick was the other horse. He was the second biggest but just as muscular as Sas but a darker brown coat. Maverick is Ben's horse.

Once Jenny saddled up they both mounted and took off and cantered through the field and turned on to the road that lead in to town.

Jenny's favorite thing was riding with Dodger. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and feeling the energy of the horse as it runs.

Once they reached town, the sun was shining above them. You could see dew sparkling on the blades of grass.

"Go get a news paper from-"

"The post office. I know dad." She finished smiling.

He winked at her and headed in to the bakery and picked up a dozen donuts and two coffees. Jenny was waiting at their spot right out side the bakery on the bench with her legs drawn up under her. Jenny turned her head and gave her father a warm smile and handed him the paper as he sat down next to her. They sat together, read through the paper and ate donuts like they used to when she was a toddler. They flipped through the comics, the funeral section, and then the breaking news. They always saved that for last.

Jim sighed and shook his head, "Kate Lennson missing."

"That'll be the fifth…" Jenny said trailing off with worry rippling through her eyes.

"One missing." Jim finished shortly, "I know."

Jenny cleared her throat and got up, "Well I best get home. I should be there when Lizzy shows up."

Jim nodded slowly and said, "All right, I'm going to stay here for a while. Be careful."

"Yes Dad."

"I love you, Jenny." Jim called after her as she walked away. She gave an "I love you" symbol with her hands over her shoulder and swung up on to Dodger.

"Yah." Jenny said giving dodger a kick. He took off in a slow canter. Once they got out of the town she slowed dodger to a walk. Five gone, Jenny thought to herself, whose next… "Come on Dodger let's get home." Jenny said giving him a little kick.

By the time they got home the sun was burning above. You could basically see the heat. Jenny unsettled Dodger and rinsed off the sweat with a hose. She walked inside kicking off her boots lazily in the doorway.

"I'm home." She called.

"We're in the kitchen." Her mothers voice echoed through the house. Jenny walked down her narrow hallway to the kitchen. "Where did you go?"

"On a ride with dad. He is still in town." Jenny replied shortly, "I think dad is going to talk to Sheriff Riley about the missing…"

"Any more gone?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Miss Lennson." Jenny said quietly. There was a silenced other than the faint sound of animals form Meagan's toy farm in the other room.

Jenny's mom broke the silence saying, "Maybe you shouldn't go to this party."

"Mom." Jenny said a slight whine in her voice, "Please, everyone is going to be there!"

"But with all the disappearances," Their mom said slowly, "I don't know…"

"It's ok mom, I'm going too so I'll keep an eye on her." Ben interrupted.

"Mom, we'll be fine!" Jenny said

"Oh all right," she looked from Jenny to Ben and back, "But if anything bad happens you come home. You here me."

"Yes mom." Jenny and Ben replied in sync.

"Oh, I've got to go change!" Jenny said. She ran down the hall and climbed her latter. She pulled on her Yellow bikini swim suite and pulled jean shorts over and a white flowy shirt that had a design that made it look like it was splatter painted purple. She pulled up her red hair up in a messy bun.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Oh that's probably Liz and Chris!" Jenny said starting for the door. Once she got down stairs Ben was already at the door.

"Bye mom." Ben called back opening the door the find their best friends.

"Hey guys!" Jenny said grabbing her bag and boots.

"Let's roll." Chris said turning towards his truck.

"Ok bye guys, I love you." Their mom called. They all jumped in to Chris' truck Chris and Ben in the front, Liz and Jenny in the back part. They left. Chris flipped on music, it was booming out of the speakers.

"Are you excited for this party?" Liz yelled over the music.

"Of course!" Jenny yelled, "Are you?"

"Yeah! I can't wait. I here it's going to be the best party of the year!"

"Yeah. I just hope nothin' bad happens." Jenny said.

"Yeah. Probably not," Lizzy said with a sigh, "I hope not anyway."

Once they got there they all jumped out. They walked up to the only place that played music, was a restaurant, and had a lake that they let people swim in. You could here the music coming from the back of the restaurant.

"Let's go!" Chris said helping the girls out. They walked in to the restaurant the music was instantly louder with the door opening.

"What do you want to drink?" Ben yelled over the music.

"Nothing now, we're gonna dance!" Liz said pulling Jenny out into the mob of people dancing. The music was booming. They danced along with the others. There was a lot of Hip swinging and boot clicking on the floor. People's skin glistened with sweat. The next song was "Can't be tamed" by Miley Cyrus.

"Uhg, I hate this song." Jenny said, "Let's go swimming."

"All right."

The girls made their way threw the crowd and out to the lake. As they stepped threw the door Jenny ran into someone.

"Oh excuse me." She said looking up. It was a tall man, in a plaid button up, jeans, and boots. He had shaggy black hair and dark gray eyes.

"Oh it's fine." The man said, "I'm Rick."

"Jenny." She replied.

"I'll see you latter." He said and left. She waved and jogged up to Liz.

Liz elbowed Jenny in the side and said, "Ooh, who was that!"

"I don't know," She said looking back at the man, "but he's staring at me…it's freaky. Maybe I should get hom-"

"Oh don't chicken out!" Liz said pulling Jenny to the dock.

"Oh all right but if anything happens it's your fault." Jenny said pulling off her close. Liz smiled and took off her close. "Ok let's jump." Jenny said grabbing Liz's hand.

"Ok. On three…one, two, three!" Ziz said jumping up into the air but Jenny let go and stayed on the dock laughing. Jenny felt a hand on her shoulder. Oh no, she thought, it's him! The hand pushed her forward in to the lake. Jenny felt the cold water sting agenst her warm skin. She swam up and looked expecting to see the creepy man standing there but instead found Ben standing bent over his hands on his knees laughing.

"Damn it Ben!" Jenny said angrily, "You scared me half to death!"

Once Ben stopped laughing he said, "Sorry! And sorry for this!" and he jumped in splashing water on Liz and Jenny.

"Let's get him." Liz said while he was under water. Once he came up they both pounced on him pushing him under water. They swam around a while and then got out to dry off.

The sun was setting a beautiful pink and purple.

"Go get Chris. I bet fireworks will start soon." Jenny said not really to anyone particular but Liz nodded and left to find him.

Ben sat down next to Jenny. "Well did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said smiling. She looked around and locked gaze with the creepy man. A little shiver traveled along her spine, "Just this man keeps watching me…." Ben started to turn around be Jenny grabbed his arm, "Don't look!"

"Sorry. What does he look like?"

"Mid twentys, tall, shaggy black hair, plaid button up." Jenny replied.

"Name?" Ben asked.

"Uh…oh man, he told me I just…can't remember." Jenny said.

"Is he still looking at you?" Jenny glanced around Ben to find the mans eyes still locked on hers.

She froze for a minute before him answering, "I take that as a yes."

Jenny blinked and said, "Yeah, he is." Chris and Liz came and sat down with them. They sat and just chatted about stuff for a while until the fire works started.

The first boom caught everyone by surprise. Extravagant blue and purple flashed across the sky. A ripple of cheering rolled through the crowd. Another shot up gold and silver lit up the night sky. Jenny looked up above her smiling at the sky. She looked down and caught the creepy man's gaze again. She must have looked scared because she felt a hand on her arm. She shook her head slightly and looked to see Liz, her eyes showing concern, "Hey, You alright?"

"Yeah, just tiered," Jenny replied, "I guess."

Liz looked at her closely and with a tone that said she knew Jenny was lying she said, "Ok."

Jenny watched the fireworks, not daring to look down, afraid the man would be approaching her.

Soon the fireworks were over and everyone left. Ben grabbed Jenny's arm and helped her up, "Thanks." She said. As they left Jenny watch the man. He stood in the same spot just staring at her.

"So what do ya say," Chris said, "Why don't we grab a midnight snack?"

Jenny turned toward Ben, "Can we go home?"

Ben cocked an eyebrow in her direction. She gave him a pleading look back, "Now." She said quietly.

"Chris, why don't we grab a snack at my house?" Ben said after giving a slight nod in Jenny's direction.

"I'll pay if that's the problem." Chris said giving a wink.

"No," Ben said, "My mom is just probably worried about us."

"Oh alright."

They drove home in silence. They said goodbye, and Ben grabbed Jenny's arm before she walked inside, "Hey wait, we'll talk about what happened tomorrow. Ok?"

Jenny nodded before saying, "Ok."

They walked in and said hello to their mom, and headed to bed.

Jenny laid awake for an hour or so, thinking about the mans dark eyes just staring at her, like she could feel him watching her. She dosed off hoping to get some sleep.

**Reviews? ;)**


End file.
